Mushiki Musō
, , , | nature = | rank = | class =Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary | range =All ranges | hand seals = | parent = | derived = | related =Invocation of Shadow Arms Tamahagane | users =Kazuhide }} is the trademark of Kazuhide, developed in response to his lack of formal training by stitching together elements of countless styles, primarily forms, he's witnessed over the course of life. Originally, this fighting style relied Kazuhide carrying several different types of weapons simultaneously, and switching between them on the fly to suit the scenario. Normally, such patchwork combination of several styles would sacrifice the finishing power of advancing a single form to the highest level for flexibility and unpredictability. Thus, Kazuhide's early application of this technique required him to force momentary lapses in the opponent's guard by rapidly switching his equipped weapons. In turn, he was often forced to discard and acquire new items from the surrounding battlefield in order to maintain the unpredictability necessary to finish skilled enemies. Unfortunately, while proceeding with such a style bolstered his adaptability to incredible levels, even fostering the ability to accurate gauge the innate physical properties of a weapon with a single glance, he was often ultimately limited to the available weapons in the immediate surroundings. With this twofold setback of situational vulnerability and a notable lack of finishing power, Kazuhide was restricted to a level of a skilled amateur at best. The first of these issues, the potential lack of suitable weaponry, was alleviated after Kazuhide witnessed fighting style of a Mikoto Clan member. Rather than carrying weapons into battle, this individual manifested their weapons through an advanced application of the . Through a combination of his , and notable time and training on his part, Kazuhide was able to add this technique into his own repertoire of skills. No longer held back by the lack of the lack of an ideal weapon for a given situation, Kazuhide was able to enhance the threat of his fighting style considerably. Over the years, he further honed his proficiency with his borrowed technique to an obscene degree. More specifically, he ascended to a level where he could conjure weapons and deliver an attack at a rate that allowed him to outpace the practice of . Furthermore, he developed the ability to reshape the form of his manifested weapons just as quickly, thereby forcing his opponents to not only predict the moves of his current weapon, but any weapon he could imagine. Adding yet another level of mastery to his style, Kazuhide compensated for his lack of finishing techniques by incorporating high level chakra control into his his ability set. Ranging from the performance of techniques of the samurai to of his very own, along with a variety of derived maneuvers, Kazuhide's deadliness as a weapon specialist was magnified considerably. Adding Tempered Phantasm in to the mix, a technique created to implement both unmatched versatility with notable deadliness, his style was all but complete. As a final addition to his technique performance Kazuhide's cultivated his speed and precision from years of experience to produce a level of lethality that matched, if not completely overtook, the performance of notable bukijutsu masters. Paired with the flawless unpredictability of his core fighting style, weapon usage became an intrinsic component to his combat strategy. Category:Jutsu Category:Bukijutsu Category:Fighting Styles Category:Ninjutsu